


Jealous

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Remus Lupin, Jealousy, M/M, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, Sirius Black has Self-Esteem Issues, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, brief mention of verbal abuse, no beta we die like dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: Remus gets a bit jealous when two unnamed females try to ask Sirius out.(Got completely off topic at the end.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Jealous

Remus knew Sirius was attractive. He knew other people knew too. Sirius got asked out all the time. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did. Moony was quite possessive of his pack, but Padfoot was his mate. And Moony didn't like it when people tried to take his mate from him.

* * *

Remus walked into the library to see two girls, one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw, trying to ask Sirius out. To those who didn't know Sirius well, they would think he was completely comfortable and relaxed, but Remus knew Sirius better than other people. He could see how tense his shoulders were and how his jaw was clenched. He could see how Sirius glanced around every so often, trying to find a way to get away from them.

Remus felt something stir inside of him. He didn't like how they were looking at his boyfriend. He tried to think of something to do to help, and noticed Sirius' favorite black leather jacket in his bag. Remus was coming to return it after James had taken it and hidden it, but now he had a better idea. 

He quickly slipped the jacket on and walked over to Sirius and the two girls. Sirius noticed him at once, and Remus saw the way his eyes lit up once they landed on the werewolf. Then he saw Sirius notice the jacket, and his face turned bright red for a split second before he schooled his features and forced the blush away. It made Remus slightly giddy that he managed to make his normally cool and collected boyfriend blush, even if it was only for a second. 

The girls seemed to notice Sirius' attention was no longer on them and looked over to see Remus walking towards them in a familiar black leather jacket. He came over and pecked Sirius on the cheek. "Hey babe."

Sirius gave him a small smirk, probably knowing that Remus and Moony were jealous. "Hello my wonderful boyfriend." He gave the werewolf a hug, and as Sirius' back was turned to them, Remus saw the girls huff and he glared at them, silently warning them to stay the hell away from his boyfriend. They seemed to get the message and left quickly. 

Sirius pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips. Remus couldn't help but smile as he saw love and admiration in Sirius' silvery eyes. "Thank you for getting me out of that amor."

Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly and replied "Well, I couldn't let you suffer now, could I? You wouldn't give me my weekly dose of cuddles. If I did."

Sirius put his hand on his heart and shot Remus a mock-offended look. "Wow Moony, I am wounded. Are you only with me for the cuddles? What about my charming personality, or my dashing good looks?"

Remus snorted before smiling softly. "Well, those are just a bonus."

* * *

That night, Remus and Sirius were cuddling on the latter's bed. Remus, despite being taller, was the little spoon, while Sirius was the big spoon. Both of them switched roles sometimes, when Sirius was hurt or Remus just needed to hold someone, the werewolf became the big spoon and Sirius the little spoon. 

Sirius kissed Remus on the forehead. "You know I love you right?"

"I know, but I also know you could do so much better than me."

Sirisu looked offended at Remus' response. "Those girls have absolutely nothing on you Remus. You are amazing and I would never leave you."

Remus sighed. They had had this conversation before, but Remus had a hard time believing someone loved him in a romantic sense. Their relationship was hard sometimes, since Sirius also had self-esteem issues due to his dear old parents. They always tried to reassure the other, but sometimes it was so hard. 

Sirius had gone his whole life hearing he was worthless and his brother was always going to be better than him, so it was hard for him to believe his friends actually cared about him. Remus had been a werewolf since he was young, and he had always been afraid of hurting someone. That fear was made worse when he made friends, since they were his first friends and he didn't want to lose them.

Rmus knew Sirius could do so much better then him, yet the Black was still with him. Sirius seems to know what Remus was thinking and kissed the werewolf's nose. "I love you Remus. I know you have a hard time believing that, so I'll just have to keep reminding you." he said with a small mischievous smirk. 

Remus felt himself relax a bit and smiled back at Sirius.

* * *

Yeas, their relationship was hard at times and Remus knew Sirius could do better, but Sirius loved Remus and Remus loved Sirius, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
